


Sleepy Sex with Javier Pena

by Autumnleaves1991



Series: Sleepy Sex Series [2]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Language, NSFW, Sleepy Sex Series, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, p in v sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnleaves1991/pseuds/Autumnleaves1991
Summary: This is part 2 of the Sleepy sex series with Javier Pena from Narcos.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Series: Sleepy Sex Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118078
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Sleepy Sex with Javier Pena

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Tumblr @Autumnleaves1991-Blog.

“Uhm, excuse me?” you question the marine stationed at the door, “Is Agent Pena still here?”

“Who are you?” he asks, annoyed, “another one of his informants?”

You roll your eyes, adjusting the strap of your bag on your shoulder. “No, I’m his…roommate…he didn’t come home tonight, and he’s not answering his phone at the office. I need to know if I should open a missing person….” you trail off, and he glances down at you before scoffing and opening the door.

“He’s inside his office, straight down that hall, the second door on the left.” he points you toward the embassy, and you duck inside.

“Americans,” you shake your head and walk down the empty halls. It’s late, and no one is around saved for a few night owls. You follow the directions and stop outside the door labeled DEA Pena and Murphy, knocking lightly on the door.

No one answers, testing the knob, and seeing that it’s unlocked, you push inside. Light snores come from the couch over in the corner, and you sigh upon seeing Javi safe and sound, asleep. You drop your bag by the door and lock the door behind you. Slowly approaching him, you take a rare moment to see Javi so relaxed. His lips soft and puffy, forehead clear of the usual stress lines. At this moment, he truly looks at peace.

He rolls onto his side to get more comfortable and sighs, “Y/N, come to bed,” he calls softly. You stop breathing, looking at his closed eyes and checking to see if his breathing changes. “Carino,” he calls out again.

Is he….is he dreaming about you? You kick off your heels and kneel beside the worn leather couch, running your fingers over his cheekbones and his sharp nose. “Javier,” you whisper, “Javier wake up…it’s time to come home.”

He shifts until he is flat on his back, and you get an idea. You turn again and make sure the door is locked before you reach for his belt. Carefully unclasping it and sliding it through the loops, the metal clinking against each other. You unbutton the top button of his jeans and gently pull down the zipper, trying to stay quiet. His cock sits snugly inside the denim, and you pull it free. Half hard in your hand, you give him a hesitant stroke before checking to see if he’s awake. Seeing you're clear, you move closer, taking the tip past your lips and swirling your tongue around the head.

He groans and tosses a bit but still doesn’t wake up. You take him further into your mouth and brush your hair over your shoulder so you can look at his face as you take him deeper into your mouth. When he hits the back of your throat, you groan as he hardens further into your mouth. You set a slow and teasing rhythm as you bob up and down on his cock, hollowing out your cheeks and running your tongue over the ridges. His hair at the top tickles your nose as you take him all the way back again before pulling him out with a pop.

Your hand reaches out to cup his balls as you run your fingers over them in a gentle rhythm. Resuming your ministrations, you suck him hard into your mouth and feel his hand move into your hair, grabbing tight. Your eyes shoot up to him and see Javi’s eyes finally open and staring wide mouth as you take him into your mouth.

“Fuck,” he groans, tightening his hold on your hair and pushing you down onto his throbbing cock. “I’m gonna cum Carino,” he gasps before he spills down your throat. Ropes of hot creamy cum spilling onto your tongue, and you swallow every drop before pulling off and opening your mouth to show him. His fingers untangle from your hair, and he rubs at his eyes, a small grin on his face. “Fuck…if you wake me up like that every time I think I’m gonna marry you.”

“Who said I would have you?” you tease, standing up and rubbing into the joints of your knees where they locked up.

“Come here,” he sits up and pulls down his jeans further, “I want you to sit on my cock Carino,” he pats his lap, and you bite your lip, considering. It was one thing to give him a blowjob at his office but another thing entirely to fuck him here too.

“I don’t know, Javi, why don’t we just go home?” he reaches for your hand and pulls you closer, burrowing his face into the soft fabric of your dress. You run your fingers through his hair and hold him close.

“I’m not coming home tonight…” he mumbles against your stomach, and your heart drops, pulling him away to look up at you, “I still have so much paperwork to do.”

“Javier Pena, when I came in here, you were dead to the world, not working amor.”

“I know, but I had set the alarm; I just needed to close my eyes for a few minutes,” he reaches his hands under your dress and over the curve of your ass, kneading gently. “Please, Carino,” he begs to give you that look. He knows the look makes you weak in the knees and will give in to anything he wants.

You nod once, and he slips his fingers into the waistband of your panties and tugs them down. Putting his head under your dress, he gently parts your legs. His tongue flicks up on your clit, and you grasp his shoulders to keep yourself steady as he runs a finger through your folds. “Already so wet for me,” he coos, “did sucking me off make you horny, baby?”

You mumble out a yes, and gasp as he slides a finger inside you, pumping slowly. His lips are attached to your clit. He adds a second finger and glides it through your slick. You moan, and he tells you to shh as he adds a third finger, stretching you.

“You have to be quiet carino, there are still some people here,” he teases before pulling out from beneath your dress, his hand still working inside you.

“Can I cum on your cock?” you beg, and he nods, quickly withdrawing his fingers and pulling you toward him as he sits on the couch. You straddle his waist and hold his quivering member in your hand before you line yourself up and slide down to the hilt. He fills you deliciously, and you grind yourself on him circling your hips. He kisses you fiercely, and you feel the bubble burst as you flood his cock with your pleasure. He swallows your moan and raises his hips to keep you moving, never recovering from your orgasm.

You bounce on his cock, and he stops kissing you to bite at your nipples through the thin material of your dress. Lapping at the nub and soaking your dress. “I’m close Carino, I need you to cum with me,” he pants against your chest.

You reach down and rub circles on your clit as he pounds into you harder. You throw your head back and bite hard on your lip to suppress your screams as you cum again. Suddenly he cums inside you, painting your walls as he bites down hard on your breast to suppress his moans. You both breathe heavily, and you tilt your head down to look at him and kiss him gently. You lift yourself off his softening cock, and Javi grabs your panties off the floor. “Don’t you want me to clean up first?” You hold onto his shoulders as he helps you step into them and pulls them back up into place.

“No, no Carino, I want you to walk around with my cum leaking out of you, so you remember…”

“Remember what?” you ask breathlessly as he stands above you.

“Remember how it feels when I fuck you. That it’s only me that makes you feel that way,” he reaches towards you and caresses your cheeks. “Stay with me a little longer,” his voice drops to a whisper.

“What about your paperwork?”

He looks over at the clock on the desk. “I set that alarm to go off in thirty minutes. Will you sleep with me till it goes off?” You nod, already pushing him down onto the couch. He reaches for you and tugs you down on top of him. Your leg over his waist and your head in the crook of his neck. He inhales deeply against the crown of your head and places a gentle kiss before his breathing starts to even out. You place a kiss against his neck, smiling, holding tight, and falling asleep, happy in the arms of Javi.


End file.
